The present invention relates to a synchronizing signal separator in a monitor circuit and more particularly to a synchronizing signal separator distinguishing between a composite synchronizing signal and a separate synchronizing signal and, sending out a vertical or a horizontal synchronizing signal separately according to a designated priority order.
Conventionally, in order to send out to a desired place a horizontal synchronizing signal, a vertical synchronizing signal and a composite synchronizing signal of the horizontal synchronizing (H-Sync) signal and the vertical synchronizing (V-Sync) signal, switching by a separate connector or switch should be employed in accordance with a given input signal. In other words, an appropriate input terminal must be selected according to the kind of the input signal. As these various input signals had to be selected manually rather than automatically, it gave rise to a problem which frequently made the circuit unstable when a surge voltage occurred during its operation.